1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for providing profile information to a service provider.
2. Description of Related Art
Telematics systems have more recently provided an increasing part in the notification of emergency situations to emergency response teams. Typically, the telematics system can contact the occupants through the onboard voice capability, notify the emergency responders that an accident occurred, and provide the location of the accident. If the on-board voice system is still operational the operator may stay on the call to talk with the occupant. Otherwise, the emergency responders must arrive at the scene of the accident and access the situation. However, additional assistance from the telematics system is not available.